Renee Young
|birth_place=Toronto, Ontario, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |billed=Las Vegas, Nevada |spouses= |partners= |trainer= |debut=March 29, 2013 |retired= }} Renee Paquette (born September 19, 1985) is a Canadian sports broadcaster and actress. She is currently an on-air personality with WWE under the ring name Renee Young, where she is a color commentator on Monday Night Raw, she also acts as the pre-show host on SmackDown pay-per-views, she is a former backstage interviewer and lead commentator for NXT. She is a former sportscaster for The Score. Early Life Paquette was born in Toronto, Ontario. She was a child model. After high school, she applied to several colleges and began training in improvisational comedy. At the age of 19, she relocated to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career as a comedic actress, but later moved back to Toronto and auditioned for films, music videos, and commercials. Professional career 'The Score Television Network (2009–2012)' Paquette began working for The Score Television Network in the later months of 2009 on the program called Right After Wrestling, later to be renamed Aftermath, where she presented alongside Arda Ocal, Mauro Ranallo and former WWE referee Jimmy Korderas. 'WWE (2012–present)' Paquette signed with the American professional wrestling promotion WWE in October 2012, where she was given the ring name Renee Young, and made her on-screen debut on the 29 March 2013 episode of SmackDown, interviewing Randy Orton, Big Show, and Sheamus. Young had previously performed interviews exclusively for WWE Active since February 2013, and had also presented the 2012 Survivor Series pre-show alongside Scott Stanford. Young debuted on the January 23 episode of NXT as a backstage interviewer. Young began co-hosting the World Tour segments, which was a segment detailing the city they were filming in, showcasing various tourist attractions, before later being promoted as a third main presenter on the The JBL and Cole Show, which was shown on YouTube and WWE.com, until its cancellation in June 2015. It received a Slammy Award for Favorite Web Show of the Year. She also presents WWE Vintage Collection alongside Hall of Famer Mean Gene Okerlund. In September 2013, Young made her commentary debut on NXT. She began performing color commentary during NXT Divas' matches, before later becoming a full-time color commentator on NXT for several months. From July 3, 2014 to January 9, 2015, Young served as a color commentator on WWE Superstars, alongside Tom Phillips, which made her WWE's first full-time female announcer in more than a decade. In April 2015, Young began hosting her own show titled Unfiltered with Renee Young, in which she interviews fellow WWE employees, which airs on the WWE Network. In June, Young served as the co-host of the sixth season of Tough Enough, alongside Chris Jericho. Following the 2016 WWE draft Young became a full-time color commentator on Monday Night Raw alongside Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. In December 2016 she became the WWE's first female lead commentator when she became lead commentator on NXT, in the summer of 2017 she dropped down to color commentator when Mauro Ranallo took over lead commentator and following the December 2017 NXT TV tapings she stepped down from NXT all together. This was to focus on Raw. Awards and Accomplishments *'WWE' **Slammy Award (1 time) ***Favorite Web Show of the Year (2013) – with Michael Cole and John "Bradshaw" Layfield for The JBL and Cole Show ''''